


Worth his Weight

by ContractCrawdad



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Force-Feeding, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:48:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25011160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ContractCrawdad/pseuds/ContractCrawdad
Summary: Bluebird takes an Earth expression far too literally. Force feeding and weight gain follow.
Relationships: Lars Barriga/Emerald
Comments: 16
Kudos: 31





	1. A Poor Choice of Words

**Author's Note:**

> Here there be male weight gain.

The last thing that Lars could remember was a bucket falling on top of his head from the top of a doorway. He was expecting it to be one of Onion’s pranks, but as the bucket crashed down on him it became clear that it was filled with something much heavier than water. He instantly blacked out at the force of the impact.

As he came to, he soon realized that his hands were bound behind his back and his legs had each been tied to a leg of the chair he was confined in. Looking around, he appeared to be on an antique ship of some kind, from early Era 2 if he had to guess. The ship’s owner made their presence known by boldly strolling into the room on four legs. “Oh thank goodness, you’re not dead! And here I was worried that I hit your head a little too hard. Humans are just so _fragile_ , aren’t they?” She giggled to herself. Lars recognized the fusion as Bluebird Azurite from their brief stay in Beach City.

“That’s right! My incredible strategic mind turned a normally harmless Earth prank into an easy way to incapacitate any target! …Provided they aren’t wearing a helmet.” Bluebird admitted. “And it was as simple as filling the bucket with cement instead of water!”

“Are you really that proud of your trap?” Lars asked, still shaking off a headache.

“Of course I am. It’s pretty ingenious, right?”

Lars was unsure whether or not she genuinely wanted an answer. “I mean you could have just waited until I was asleep or somethi-”

“ANYWAYS you’re likely wondering why I, Bluebird Azurite, have bothered to capture someone as inconsequential as you.” The fusion waved a hand dismissively. “I personally don’t care about you one way or the other. But there’s a price on your bruised pink head. Emerald has made it very clear that you’re worth your weight in gold!”

Lars rolled his eyes. It made total sense that Emerald would ultimately be behind this. Though one thing _did_ confuse him. “Wait, why do you care about a bounty exactly? Isn’t Homeworld on a socialist system now? …Or something?”

“Well, neither me nor my components are allowed anywhere near Homeworld. But Earth isn’t under Diamond rule! As a result, I need to gather weapons and resources from your stupid little planetoid, which requires the use of your ‘currency’ system.” Bluebird folded her arms. “And why should I do any _work_ when I can simply turn in one pink loser and be set for life! As soon as I stole this decommissioned Era 2 ship, I knew that it would be as easy as-”

While Bluebird went on and on about how flawless her plan was, Lars was busying himself with an escape attempt. ‘Get them talking and make your getaway’ was usually a pretty good plan of action. Dislocating the thumb of his right hand, he was quickly able to wriggle it free of its confines.

“Ah HA!” Lars exclaimed, pumping his now unbound right arm victoriously in the air. “Wait. Um…” He had forgotten that his legs were still tied up. As well as his other arm. Lars and his captor stared at each other for a few moments, Bluebird focusing mostly on his freed limb.

Lightning fast, she secured his arm tightly in her grip. “I’m just going to cut this off now, unless you can give me a good reason not to. Can’t have my future financial success escaping on me, now can I love?” She brandished a watery sword from her eyeball’s gem and raised it over her head, preparing to sever his arm in one swift motion. “Just hold still, this is easier than tying it back up.”

“Waitwaitwaitwait!” Lars frantically pleaded. “Y-you said it yourself! I’m ‘worth my weight in gold’, right? If I’m missing an arm, my weight goes down!” Lars clamored, thinking quickly and praying that she took the expression literally. From what he’d heard, this particular gem wasn’t especially bright.

After a moment of thought, Bluebird sheathed her blade. “Hmph… I suppose you’re right. As scrawny as it may be, your arm surely has _some_ weight to it...” Lars let out a shaky sigh. His relief was short lived though, as her bucktoothed mouth began to widen into a smile. “…But you know, that gives me an idea.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bluebird stood back and admired her handiwork. She really had accomplished quite a lot in only four days. Lars was still bound to his chair, but there was now a large funnel sticking out of his mouth. Said funnel was attached to a plastic pipe that extended down his throat.

Sure, she was pleased with the simple feeding mechanism she had constructed, but the _results_ were what really had her feeling so self-congratulatory. Her pink captive was at least twice as heavy as when he’d first arrived.

Lars was now sporting a jiggling belly that drooped down over his knees. The bulging pink blob of flesh had forced its way out from under the tight confines of his dark red captain’s shirt and filled his lap completely. The rest of his clothes weren’t faring well either, his belt having snapped off the day before and his skintight white pants were on the verge of being torn to pieces by his hips.

On the occasions he was brave enough to turn his head and witness the damage to his ass, he could see that it was filling out and hanging off of the once roomy chair. His arms and legs had thickened to the point that his captor had to loosen his bonds on more than one occasion. A set of moobs had begun developing on his chest, and Lars really hoped that they wouldn’t get much larger seeing as they were already grapefruit sized.

Bluebird was giddy at how well her plan to squeeze a greater reward out of Emerald had gone! Getting the funnel down his throat and almost directly into his stomach had been easy: the odd pink human apparently didn't have a gag reflex. From there it was as simple as pouring meal after meal down his gullet endlessly. Ice cream, melted chocolate, soda, and cake mix all found their way down the feeding tube and into Lars’ ever-expanding belly. Bluebird’s favorite concoction to use was butter and protein powder mix that she had dubbed ‘The Moneymaker’.

The room was filled with every manner of junk food, but what most concerned Lars was the industrial sized barrel of lard that looked large enough to fill a bathtub. He was getting nervous about when and how that would be put to use. Knowing Bluebird, she probably planned to just pour it straight into him.

Attempting for the dozenth time to protest through his funnel, Lars could only manage to produce a muffled moan. All this accomplished was alerting Bluebird to the fact that his mouth was not currently being used to transport food to his stomach. Pinching one of his flabby cheeks and flashing a smug grin, she redoubled her efforts to cram various heavy liquids down his esophagus. Now Lars groaned internally: the moronic fusion had done all this research on fattening foods, when they could have just used growth hormones or something and saved his poor body from being stuffed to its absolute capacity again and again and again.

“There we go! Now your scrawny arms are actually worth something. And to think, I was prepared to cut one of these priceless limbs off just a short while ago!” She teased, poking the fat dangling down from his arms.

“It's just so bloody _genius_!” Bluebird cackled, pouring the last of a carton of melted ice cream down the funnel. “With all this weight, he’ll be worth a Diamond’s ransom! I’ll be able to buy whatever weapons I-” Her monologuing stopped as a thought occurred to her.

“Wait… how much did all this junk food cost??” Running the math in her head, Bluebird facepalmed. She had forgotten one crucial detail: food ain’t cheap. Especially not in these quantities. She had easily used up all the money that she had saved.

“…Oh well. At least I’ll break even. No harm, no foul.” She shrugged, ignoring Lars’ groans of protest as she began opening the enormous barrel of lard.


	2. Lard Laden Lars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phew, finally got this out! Why are second chapters somehow more difficult to write than entirely new works? I'll never know.
> 
> Regardless, it was a labor of love! I’m happy with the end result.

“…Explain to me what exactly it is I’m supposed to be looking at.” Emerald commanded. Bluebird Azurite had contacted her with promises of something that would greatly interest the tall green gem, but all she saw was some kind of… organic pink blob? Whatever it was, the doughy mass rose five feet off of the ground, it’s domelike surface lightly rising and falling at a steady rhythm.

“Well, you said that Lars was ‘worth his weight in gold’, right?” The diminutive fusion asked, looking awfully pleased with herself.

“Correct. Though I fail to see what relevance that has to-”

“Right! After a bit of thinking, I realized that you assigned value to his weight! So I took a little incentive. it was only logical that I plump him up and deliver him to you weightier than ever! You’re welcome.” She explained, her hands placed proudly on her two sets of hips.

Emerald’s eye went wide as she realized that the pink blob in front of her was Lars. Shock quickly gave way to agitation as she pinched the bridge of her nose. She just _knew_ that she should have used different wording to describe the reward for his capture. “You two are complete and utter morons.”

Bluebird let out an offended squeak. “Hey! We’re a fusion, so technically we’re one person right now. …But more importantly, does this mean we don’t get a bonus?”

“I don’t care what you are, but at this point I’m willing to pay you whatever you want if you’ll just GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!” Emerald snarled at the cowering fusion. “Leave. Now. The robonoid by the docking bay will handle your payment.”

As Bluebird nervously stammered her thanks and scrambled for the door, Emerald’s scowl softened into a satisfied smirk. She was glad that she could still strike terror into the hearts of those who stood in her way (though she _was_ 9-feet-tall, which tended to make intimidation come naturally). Speaking of such obstacles, she turned to address the foe that had evaded her for so long.

After processing the sight in front of her, it became apparent that this pile of adipose was indeed Lars. Resting flat on his back with his lard filled limbs splayed outwards, he appeared to be fast asleep. Huh. She had been wondering why he hadn’t let out an annoying quip yet. Normally, Emerald would be upset that he wasn’t awake and cowering at her presence, properly taking in how doomed he was… but she found herself somewhat sympathetic. Bluebird Azurite was exhausting to deal with and judging by the various churns are gurgles coming from his body, it was working overtime to process the thousands of calories that had been crammed into it. Not to worry, she thought to herself. There would be plenty of time for him to lament his fate at her hands later.

His very _squishy_ fate apparently. Lars’ body was a far cry for the beanpole that it had once been, his distended belly reaching high into the air. It greatly amused Emerald that the wobbling orb nearly rose to its owner’s original height and rendered him completely immobile. Though it was almost a pity. She had really been looking forward to tying him up herself, but it looked like such measures wouldn’t be needed with his own body was keeping him from going anywhere. She couldn’t help but pout.

The rest of him hadn’t fared any better. His skintight red shirt had been shredded by his rapid expansion leaving his chest on full display. There hadn’t been much there originally, but now Emerald felt a surge of inadequacy as she took in the doughy pink moobs that Lars was flaunting. She suspected that each one could have easily filled her palms and then some and was sorely tempted to test that theory as she watched them lazily rise and fall in his sleep.

Blushing at the thought, she considered that perhaps Bluebird had accidentally stumbled onto something with the notion of ‘weight equals value’… the spotty fusion had really done a spectacular job. Not that fattening him up had been a part of said job. All the same, Emerald found herself appreciating the end result more and more, biting her lip at the thought of having all this Lars to herself. 

Shaking her head, Emerald refocused her attention. She could satisfy her strange desire to get more closely acquainted with his new mass later. Right now she was still assessing her adversary’s gains, which was no small feat considering there wasn’t a single part of him that could be described as ‘small’ anymore.

Case in point: his once narrow hips were a thing of the past, having exploded outwards to match his figure-dominating belly in terms of width. Since he was flat on his back, Emerald could only wonder what the state of his doubtlessly wide ass was. She almost lost her train of thought again while wondering how far it would stick behind him if he were sitting up. His tire-like thighs now made constant contact with one another despite being splayed as far apart as they could go.

Emerald found herself curious about what the clothing situation was between those pillowy beanbag thighs, since she was unable to tell if he was still decent underneath all his cushioning. After making sure that Bluebird had definitely left the ship (She would NEVER live it down if she was caught doing this), she moved towards the base of his belly to check. After heaving his belly upwards on his body to expose the space between his thighs, she found that he was still technically clothed despite everything.

His form fitting white pants had miraculously stayed intact beneath his gut, with only the pantlegs having been ripped to shreds. The remains still served to keep him just barely decent, though the they were essentially reduced to a skimpy pair of underwear. “And here I was thinking you had outgrown everything. How disappointing... We’ll have to fix that.” She mused to herself with a wicked grin as she allowed his belly to roll back into place, the entire sphere rocking with the sudden movement. Lars groaned needily in his sleep, the wave of motion over his crotch seeming to have gotten him excited. Emerald found herself biting her lip once again at this thought, this time hard enough hurt. She’d have to make a note of that sensitivity of his for future use.

Emerald knew better than most that physical clothes were a status symbol amongst gemkind. The idea of Lars completely outgrowing every inch of his (stolen) garments was mouth wateringly humiliating. Her original plan had been something along the lines of torturing him and saving the footage for future enjoyment, but that plan was quickly fading from her mind. He would work far better as a monument to his own downfall, a blobby testament to what happened to those who defy her and a living trophy for her private quarters.

She was also _very_ much a fan of how soft he felt. Her brief handling of his belly confirmed that Lars was as pillowy as he looked. Emerald mentally added ‘mattress’ to the list of functions for him, alongside ‘trophy’, ‘room-filling centerpiece’, and ‘plaything’.

She pressed the toe of her boot into one of his bulging love handles and practically drooled at the lack of resistance she was met with. It was pure softness, and she was doing all she could not to fondle every inch of his flabby self. She definitely wanted him to be awake when she started doing that: she wouldn’t dream of missing the humiliation on his face. Emerald was practically leering over him at this point and was already formulating a few plans for his future. If he was to be a trophy, his current size simply wouldn’t do. Hefty though he was, a keepsake worthy of their rivalry would have to be _MUCH_ larger.

Fortunately, Emerald had just the solution. She knew an agate with connections to the Human Zoo. Era 3 or not, Holly still owed her a favor, and sneaking her one of the zoo’s “Emergency Calorie Pumps” would do nicely. Sure, such high intensity feeding devices were intended only for use on critically malnourished Zoomans, but Emerald had a feeling that her fatty pink plaything would benefit nicely from a few intimate sessions with it.

All she had to worry about now was how exactly she should move him to her private quarters. Sure, she could have a robonoid handle it. But Emerald felt that she would much rather enjoy the experience of personally digging her hands into her flabby ‘guest’ over and over again as she rolled and wedged his plump pink girth through the corridors of the Destiny Destroyer.

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at male weight gain! I suffer from "All Girls Hot, Only Some Guys Hot" syndrome, so I tend to be more selective with it.
> 
> I've got the other two chapters planned and (mostly) written, and hope to release them on at least a bi-weekly basis.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
